


Despair

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Evelyn and Malcolm Hawke (Series 2) [16]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Depression, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Evelyn's death, Malcolm has fallen into a pit of despair. Will anyone be able to pull him out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Malcolm’s life has become a cycle of sleeping, crying, and trying to eat to please his children. It is no life, but his life had ended the moment the demon drove its hand into Evelyn’s chest. Her eyes haunt his waking moments, watching them grow dull and lifeless over and over as her outstretched hand falls limply to the ground.

His children try to pull him out of the seemingly bottomless pit of despair he’s falling down. They try to talk to him, to get him to leave his room. That there can still be a life worth living, a chance to move on, but Malcolm doesn’t want to move on from Evelyn. There is no life without her. He doesn’t want to stay, to be left behind in the world. Nothing matters when he can’t have his soulmate by his side.

Malcolm loses track of time in his darkened room, thick curtains blocking out the sunlight. His only source of light is the fireplace Junior makes sure stays lit. It would have long since gone out had Malcolm been left to his own devices. In the dark of his room, Malcolm stares vacantly at the ceiling, trying to force himself to remember what life had been like when Evelyn was alive, before the attack had taken place, but he can’t. All his happy memories had been wiped from his mind, replaced by the moment he watched her die, while he could do nothing to stop it.

Slipping into unconsciousness, Malcolm finds himself in the Fade, where Evelyn was killed. A grave where her body had been, the mound of dirt is covered by tiny purple flowers. In front of it, a simple headstone is set with an inscription.

_Evelyn Hawke_

_Beloved Wife and Mother_

_Savior of Thedas_

Malcolm clings to the stone, sobbing. He prays with all that is left of him that he doesn’t wake up. All Malcolm wants is to lay down beside his wife’s grave and die. His pain and grief are all that he has in him. Evelyn took all that was good of him with her to the Beyond. There will never be a life for him without her.

A breeze caresses his face, filling his nose with the scents of lavender and lilac. Malcolm’s breath catches in his throat, as he turns around to see her standing behind him. Evelyn holds her arms out to him, and he runs into them. Feeling the warmth of her embrace once more, Malcolm cries uncontrollably. When his tears cease, he pulls away from her to stare at her face. Malcolm wants to memorize it and her touch, afraid he’ll be forced to wake up. The pain etched in her face as tears shimmer in her eyes is too much for Malcolm to bear. He tries to apologize for hurting her and the children, but Evelyn stops him with a kiss. Wrapping his arms around her, Malcolm fervently returns her kiss, and the world around them fades away.


	2. Chapter 2

Follow Leandra in the third series!  
http://archiveofourown.org/series/290939


End file.
